


Rated M Parts

by silverfire0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfire0/pseuds/silverfire0
Summary: This is a book of M rated scenes that I don't write in my books because i don't want underage people to read them.





	1. From Snow Whote Eyes: Before Vaction

He kissed my forehead. He then looked at me I took this moment to kiss him. Everything always gets heated so fast. Soon he had pushed closer to the wall I felt his hands travel down my side. His right hand then when back up my side to my head, where he pushed me closer to him. His left hand then traveled to butt where he grabbed it making me jump up and wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. Both of my hands were now in his hair playing with, and pulling it. We broke apart for a few secon ds before we were right back at it. I zoomed us up stairs so that we were in the bed room. Where he put me down at the foot of the bed but his back was to the bed, I looked up at him to see that he had wolfed out. I smiled then I pushed him backwards so that he fell backwards onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. I trailed my hands down his chest to the hem at the bottom of his shirt and removed it. I went back up and started to kiss him again. I started with his mouth then moved to do his jar, then down his chest. To the zipper of his pants that I unzipped with my mouth. He gave out a load moan. I kissed back up his chest up his jar then back to his lips. He rolled us over so that I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me. He ripped my shirt off and thru it on the floor. He then started to kiss down my chest. His hands went to my back he undid my bra. He thru that on the floor as well. With his right hand he would play with my boob and his mouth would play with the other one. He would switch ever now and again. Do the same thing to the right boob that he did with the right. I arched my back and pressed in to him. His slid down my chest to my pants that he ripped of as well.

"I liked those pants." I said in between kisses.

He stopped kissing me. He got off me and the bed, I see him taking off his pant and boxers and so I got up and did the same. I got back on the bed and put my head down on the pillow and he slowly climbed on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. But I did not grant I was going to make him work for it. His hands traveled down my sides on of his hands I could feel on the inside of my thigh and the other I felt rub across my sex. When I felt one of his fingers slide inside of me I moaned and he decided to stick his tongue into my mouth. We fought each other for dominance but he won. Soon I felt another finger slide inside me. I moaned and I could fell him smile on my mouth. He stopped kissing me and started on my neck. He would suck and lick. He found my sweet spot on my neck and sucked I could fell the blood vessel in my neck popping. He pulled his fingers out of my sex. I had closed my eyes, but then I felt like he was looking up at me so I opened them up. His face had wolfed out.

"I love your eyes when they are like that." I said

He looked away from almost like he was ashamed of what he was. But then he looked back at me.

"I can feel you Blair, all of you. Let yourself go, let your eyes change." he said

"Are you sure, about this Derek." I asked

"Just let your eyes turn white let the inner you out." He said

I closed my eyes and just let the walls down feeling his love, lust, happiness. When I opened my eyes he was smiling. He leaned down and kissed me again. I felt something down at my sex, but his hands were behind my head. Then I felt him he trusted into me. He was slow at like always. The he speeded up and trusted harder. He pulled almost all the way out before the once again trusted in once again. He leaned down and kissed me. He was going faster than before and that is when hit my sweet spot making moan into his mouth. His dick was throbbing inside me, he was close, hell I was close. I started to go faster, harder. We both hit are climax at the same time. I felt his hot liquid fill me up. He fell on top of me. He rolled off of me and landed next to me on the bed.

"I love you Blair. I will make sure nothing ever hurts you." Derek says next to me

"I love you too. The same goes for you, I protect the ones I love no matter the cost maybe." I said


	2. From Lillian Swan: The Car Ride Homw

I never really relaized how fast vampires drove until it only look us a hour to get to Port Angles when should have taken at least a hour and a half. After the movie and surprise we deiced to head home. But I wasn't ready to leave Jasper just yet. Jasper had decided to take back roads the whole way back to Forks that way he could go fast. Wel l I wasn't the only get a surprise to night. I had noticed thought out the hole night how is pants had so unconfinable tight in the front. I moved my hand across the center console to lay my hand on his leg. I leaned over and kissed his neck.

"What are you doin darlin'" Jasper said

"Shhh." I said

I moved my hand up his leg till my hand was resting on the bulged in his pants. I cupped my hand around it and rubbed it. His hands on the steering wheel tightened.

"Careful Jasper you don't want to break anything." I said

I unzipped his pants and pulled his member out of it confines. I grabbed it with my hand and slowly moved my hand up and down. Not to slow and not to fast just right to drag it out. He moved his hands off the steering wheel, he grabbed my hand and started to move it faster. I took my hand off of his dick and grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Don't let go, and don’t slow down or speeded up." I said

He nodded his head. I was so going to get it later for doing this. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over so I was able to do more than just give him a hand job. I leaned over licked from the top of his dick down his shaft and back up to the top. I then put the tip of it in my mouth. I slowly went down it. A moan escaped his lips. I started moving bobbing faster, a growl escaped his lips. I keep going for a little while longer. I could feel his hole body tense and by his emotion I could tell he was close. Not even a minute later he hit his climax. I swallow everything he has. I sat back in my seat I looked over at Jasper to see that he was breathing hard which I thought was funny because he is a vampire and doesn't have to breath.

Jasper's Pov:

I was starting to like this new Lilly. She was bold and did what she wanted. When she started playing with my dick I wanted her stop, but at the same time I wanted her to keep going. I gripped the wheel tighter. 

"Careful Jasper you don't want to break anything." She said

I took one of my hands off the wheel and put on her hand. But she stopped and put my hand back on the wheel. She moved her hand up and down not to slow and not to fast just right to drag it out. I moved my hand off the steering wheel, grabbed her hand and started to move it faster. I need more friction. She took my hand off of my dick and grabbed my wrist and moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Don't let go, and don’t slow down or speeded up." She said

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I had wanted to rip her clothes off all night. She started going faster, I didn’t last much longer, before I could stop it or warn her I was cuming in her mouth. She swallowed all of it. She sat back up in her seat looking at me. I knew I was breathing hard, even thought I really didn't need to. What she did next really surprised me. She climbed so that she was sitting on my lap. Even more surprising was that she was wearing no underwear. She leaned forward so her lips were by my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked

I let go of the steering wheel and put my hand on her hip, I picked her and pushed her down on my dick. She moved up and down, and as she moved down I meet her with a thrust from myself. She kissed my neck as we did it.

"Stop moving." I said

She stopped moving. I felt her pussy tight around my dick. 

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked

"No of course not, I just like… the feel of being inside you." I said

She was stunned that I would say something like that. Hell I was stunned that I said something like that. We sat like that for a few seconds before I bucked my hips up. I took one of mye of my hands off the steering wheel, and put it on her hip, I used it to help pick up the pace. As we drew closer to our climax I sped up and pounded harder into her. We were nearing closer to force but we were nearing closer to out climax, since we could not kiss, I felt her lips brush down my neck. She kissed and sucked and nibbled on the space where my collar bone meet my shoulder. After a few more thrust we reached are climax together. She collapsed all of her weight on me. 

"Was it this good the last time." I said

She just laughed. God I missed her laugh. She moved to get off my lap and move over to her seat. But I stopped her, I liked having her in my arms. When we got closer to her house I let her move off my lap that way she could get out of the passenger side.


	3. From Avatar The Last Airbender: The Guru

Zuko was chasing me through the apartment, I ran into my room and closed the door. I was looking for a place to hide when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I caught you. What's my prize?" Zuko asked

"What do you want it to be?" I asked

"You." Zuko said

"You already have me." I said

Zuko pulled me to him. He kissed me on the lips…my cheek…up my jar line then stopped when he got to my ear.

"Kida, I want to sleep with you." Zuko said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I want to make love to you." Zuko said

I took a step back out of Zuko's reach.

"Zuko I…" I was cut off

"It doesn't matter. I don’t care that you are from the water nation. I don't care about your age, or about any it. I don't care about capturing Aang or any of it. All I care about is the fact that I love you and I want to be with you." Zuko said

Zuko reached out towards me, but I took a step back.

"Promise me." I said

"Promise you what. I promise that I love you, and I want to be with you. Just tell what I need to do to prove to you that what I say is true." Zuko said

"Promise me you won't leave. Promise that you won't change your mind and suddenly deicide to go back to hunting Aang. Promise me you won't leave me after." I said

Zuko took two steps and I was back in his arms.

"I promise you that and everything. I promise I won't leave, I won't change my mind, I don't care about Aang. I promise to give you anything and everything you want as long as it is in my power. If I could I would give you the world and a life of peace. And in a year or two I promise to marry you. I promise you Kida, I love you." Zuko said

"I love you too." I said

I kissed him, one of his hands came up and wrapped its self around the back of my neck and the other one was placed on the small of my back. I brought both of my hands up and tangled them both in his hair. His hair was so soft, I always knew it would be. I pulled on his hair and he let out a noise I had never heard before it was like a growl and a gasps put together. We pulled away from each other when we needed air. Nether one of us said anything, Zuko's hands left my body. One of them grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed that was in the room.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked

"Yes." I said

Zuko nodded. He pulled on the sash I had wrapped around waist, and pulled on his. He reached out and undid my hair, I pushed his shirt off his shoulder, and he quickly took my dress off. I was now only in my wrappings, I sat back on the bed. Zuko reached down and took his pants off leaving himself in only his underwear. He sat down on the bed, and pulled me onto his lap. I moved my hands up his arms and into his hair, on of Zuko's hand wrapped around my waist, while his other rested on my upper back. He undid my top wrapping. I looked away, I could feel his eyes looking at my chest. One of his hands, moved up my body, sending a shiver up my spine. The hand came to rest on my cheek he turned my head so I was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked

"Nothing. It’s just new. I don't understand what I'm feeling." I said

"Don't worry, we will figure it out together." Zuko said

I nodded my head. Zuko's hand that was on my jaw moved to my neck and pulled me close. He kissed me, his other hand cupped one of my left breast in his hand. A gasps escaped my lips, I felt Zuko tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues tangled together. He pushed me back so I was laying down, and he was hovering over me. He kissed and sucked on my neck, then down to the swell in between my breast. He grabbed my right breast in his right hand, and started to lick and nibble my left breast. He then took it into his mouth. I let out a gasp and arched my back. He then switched breast. He then started to kiss down my body, he then made quick work of undoing my bottom wrappings. He got off me and took his underwear off. He looked down at me, I felt his eyes roam over my body. His eyes looked longer at my breast and my womanhood. I looked up at him I looked over his chest, and down his body to his manhood. He climbed back on the bed, and laid down next to me. He then pulled me onto of him. His hands went into my hair and pulled my head down to his. When then kissed, my hands roamed over his body, down his chest, one of my hands then traveled down even more and brushed against his manhood. He let out a groan. I pulled my hand and looked up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No that felt good do it again." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

I moved down. So that I was eye level with his manhood. I reached up and wrapped my hand it, I moved my hand up and down. Zuko let out another groan. I did it again, and again, and again. I let out a breath of air, and Zuko let out a gaps.

"Do that again." He said

I blew on it again. I blew on it as I moved my hand up and down. I felt Zuko hands on my shoulders, he pulled be back up to his face and kissed. As we kissed he rolled over so that I was on back and he was hovering over me. Zuko licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered it. As we kissed one of his hands travelled down my stomach. That hand moved down to my thigh, I felt it at my womanhood. I felt one of his fingers inside of me. I let out a gaps, he moved the finger around, I could feel it inside of me. It moved back and forth, side to side, in and out. Then there was two fingers, he spread them apart spreading me. I let out a moan, and arched my back. His fingers curled while they were inside of me. Then there were three fingers, moving in and out, back and forth, side to side. He was moving them fast and aster, harder and harder. I gripped the sheets on either side of me.

"Zuko." I moaned out.

He removed his fingers, and he started to kiss up my stomach, he kissed both of my nipples, then he kissed and suck on my neck. When he reached my kips the kiss was different than before I could only describe it as hungry, he was devouring my mouth. He stopped and kissed up my jar to me ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes." I said

Zuko left my ear and started to kiss me again. I let go of the sheets and moved my hands up and into his hair. He stopped kissing. I saw Zuko alligned himself at my entrance. One of his hands moved to my face and it titled my head up so I was looking him in the eye.

"I want to look at you." he said

I nodded. I still had my hands tangled in his hair. One of his hands was on the pillow next to my head, and the other was on my hip. I felt the tip of his manhood inside of me then with one thrust he was completely inside of me. I pulled on his hair when the shock of pain was sent through my body. I single tear left my eye.

"Your crying. Did I hurt you?" he asked

"No I'm fine, it's supposed to hurt the first time." I said

"Okay, let me know when I can move." he said

I took a breath. "Move" and he did. He pulled out and then pushed back in he was being gentle and slow. He had yet to break eye contract with me.

"Faster" He moved faster but as he got faster it was harder. He finally broke eye contact when leaned down and kissed me, if was full of passion and fire. The hand on hip tightened, I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. I could feel something in my lower stomach tighten. I was about to say something but Zuko got faster. Soon the tighting in my stomach got tighter. Zuko and I both made a noise and then I felt something hot squirt inside me, and I felt something leave me. Zuko hovered over me, he didn't move, he stayed inside of me. It took him a second before he rolled off me and then pulled me to him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said


End file.
